gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chinatown (GTA IV)
Chinatown is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in the southern region of Algonquin, Liberty City. Description Chinatown is a residential and commercial neighborhood, Chinese descents and immigrants Tongs as residents, business owners and activity. It's a working class ethnic enclave, serving as a stark contrast to the busy nature of surrounding City Hall and The Exchange. It is bordered to the north by Emerald Street (Lower Easton), to the west by Columbus Avenue (City Hall), to the south by Calcium Street (The Exchange), and to the east halfway between Borlock Road and Albany Avenue (Fishmarket South). The district features a significant number of narrow streets, and a mixture of small tenement buildings and large low-rise office buildings and shops, some decorated with Oriental or modernist designs. The district is also uniquely adorned with large, overhanging signs reminiscent of those seen in the streets of Hong Kong, despite this practice not being commonly seen in New York City's Chinatown (which signs do not usually extend too far past the edge of sidewalks). The businesses in the neighborhood are Chinese-owned and are tailored specifically for Chinese only. The district is the main territory of the Algonquin Triads in both GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars. Transportation The Liberty City Subway system serves Chinatown. The Emerald station, located on Emerald Street between Luddite Row and Albany Avenue along the neighborhood's border with Lower Easton, is served at all times by the Algonquin Outer Line. Demographics Most of the people are Chinese in ethncity. The spoken lagnuages are Cantonese Chinese and English as it appears in the game. Other things in this topic are unknown. Most of the Chinese businesses get names with Chinese/Hong Kong's style. Besides there are some firms which suppose to be unique in the Hong Kong Society, such as "tea restaurant" ("卜街茶餐廳", could be found in the Chinatown is a "tea restaurant"). Interestingly, some Chinese names of the businesses have similar pronunciation with Chinese foul language, such as "卜街茶餐廳" and "杏家富貴",or with some special colors, including "吉川春代", "奔周物業貸款", "藝技文化中心", "柯蘭詩職業服務社" and "黃色網吧". Most of the shop names (particularly Chinese wise when spoken in Cantonese language) are puns on Cantonese phrases, which consist of sexual organs, stool and insults among other things. Points of Interest When originally featured in GTA IV, Chinatown boasts only one useful facility, an underground weapons shop is located across the street from the intersection of Cavity Lane and Bismarck Avenue. Other landmarks in the district were also featuring over the course of GTA IV's storyline, particularly during "Three Leaf Clover", when Niko Bellic assists Patrick McReary and his peers in robbing the main Bank of Liberty branch in The Exchange/Chinatown and escaping along the narrow alleyways of the district to escape into Emerald station. The "Dragon Heart Plaza" is a mixed-use office building and shopping center in Chinatown which interior was added for both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz and Jim Fitzgerald attempted to sell the heroin that they stole during "Action/Reaction" back to the Algonquin Triads; the Triads shoot at Johnny and Jim, as they fight their way out of the roof of the Dragon Heart Plaza. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis Fernando Lopez and Anthony Prince must fight their way down from the upper floor of the building's interior against an army of Algonquin Triad members in "Chinese Takeout". An Al Dente's restaurant may also be found at Albany Avenue and Calcium Street. When requested for Stevie's Car Thefts, a Super GT can be found parked across the street from the 69 Exchange. Influence Algonquin's Chinatown is directly inspired by New York City's own Chinatown in Manhattan. Many buildings in GTA IV's Chinatown are apparently based on those situated within Manhattan's Chinatown as well as adjacent Lower East Side districts. Landmarks * 51 Bowery at Canal Street (HSBC Bank and former Citizen's Savings Bank). Depicted in game as a Bank of Liberty branch at the southwestern corner of Chinatown at Columbus Avenue and Calcium Street, and prominently featured during "Three Leaf Clover". * The Manhattan Bridge approach arch in Lower Manhattan.http://www.nychinatown.org/storefronts/bowery/manhattanbridge.html Although the Algonquin Bridge (which is based on the Manhattan Bridge) exists, the game's rendition of the approach arch is placed in front of Broker Bridge, a representation of the Brooklyn Bridge, and features two arches instead of one in the real life rendition. * 241 Canal Street (former Golden Pacific National Bank), depicted in game as the Dragon Heart Plaza. Located in game at Diamond Street and Albany Avenue, the interior of the Dragon Heart Plaza is prominently featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony, during "Chinese Takeout". * 277-289 Canal Street (The Oltarsh Building; former Major Theater); its in game replica is located at Columbus Avenue and Emerald Street. The game's rendition was modified to feature the fascia of 277 Canal Street on all four corners of the building. The building also houses the Videogeddon video game arcade, which is a destination in "Ruff Rider". * 185 Canal Street (pre-2008/2009 renovation) (United Orient Bank); its replica in game is located at Albany Avenue and Diamond Street. While making use of the building's facade and lobby entrance design, the building is significantly smaller. And unlike 185 Canal, the GTA IV rendition also features a stock and news ticker. Businesses *Ai Gei (Homophone of Geisha) Cultural Center *B.A.H. Finance 大耳窿財務 *Bank of Liberty *Bean Machine 機械豆豆 *Beauty Saloon (slogan: Beauty Money Can Buy) *Ben Chow MD 中醫周賓 *Ben Zhou Property Loans *Big Boss Night Club 大帝卡拉OK夜總會 *Big Wang Restaurant 老來旺餐廳 *B.L. Building Material Co. 包林建築材料有限公司 *Bo Gai Supermarket *Bridal Make Up & Hair Styling *Buxie Boss *Common Travel 流氓旅行社 *Creative Trendy Styling House 創新時髦髮型部屋 *Cum Ming Traditional Massage 卡明古法按摩 *Dei Zhong Hoi Hair Saloon *Dragon Heart Plaza 龍心廣場 *Dr. Steve Sze 史塔西醫內科 *Fashion Jewelry 時尚鑽飾珠寶 *Fortune Jewelry 睦福珠寶金行 *Go-Go-Gold Jewelry 金元寶珠寶首飾 *Great Burning Kitchen *Hack Computer Inc 駭客 *Happy Motel 歡樂旅館 *Heng Ka Fu Gwai *High-End Massage Spa 超世紀水療按摩 *Hong Kong Food Cantonese Cuisine Restaurant *Jat-Tin-Tong Traditional Chinese Medicine Research Institute 壹天堂中藥研究院 *J.J. Frozen Food Co. 晶晶凍肉公司 *Kak Chuin Chun Doi Bookstore *Kyle Health Food Co. Ltd. *Lax Convenient Store 佘王士多 *Lee Finance 貴利王財務 *Li Yi Nightclub *Liberty City Shopping Center *Liberty City Telecom 自由城電訊 *Little Duck Travel Inc. 鴨仔旅遊代理 *Lucky Stroke Massage 賓旺指壓按摩 *MK Restaurant 銘機茶餐廳 *New Centry Fast Food Restaurant 新萬年小食 *O Lan Si Job Service Center *People Restaurant 中華樓 *People Sport 人民體育用品 *Peter Wong Chinese Pancake House 皮蛋黃正宗蔥油餅 *Porka (Tea Restaurant) 卜佳茶餐廳 *Ranch *S' Ho Duck Shop *Sha Bi Translation Software *Singapore Food Chinese Cuisine Restaurant *Super Real Fashion Jewelery 超假首飾 *Sweet Potato Hair Saloon 蕃薯髮型屋 *Tai Tai Po Groups Ltd. 大大煲廚具公司 *Tam Int'l Enterprise Ltd 譚冠企業有限公司 *Uncle E Jewellry 貳叔公珠寶金行 *Uncle Lee Attorney 律師李公公 *Underground Gun Shop *Videogeddon *Y G Drugs 黃綠藥房 *Yellow Cybercafe *(167 Telecom) 167電訊數碼 *(9394 Studio) 九三九四工作室 *(Canguan-Ju Dim Sum House) 粵港居點心坊 *(Chinese Medicine Gynaecology Clinic) 中醫婦科診所 *(Dat-Sai-Man Accountant Office) 達西文會計師事務所 *(Illegal Copy) 老翻 *(Lei Dab Lei Financial Company Ltd.) 利疊利財務 *(New Asia Chinese Laundry General Chamber of Commerce) 新亞華人洗衣總商會 *(Ng Hiu Juk Life Insurance) 吳曉郁人壽保險 *(Pawnshop) 大押 *(Shoe-Repair Big Brother) 補鞋大佬 *(Underground Mansion Traditional Food) 地下山莊 傳統地道美食 *(Wang-Sat Loan & Finance) 宏實貸款財務 *(Zeng-Sim Pou-Jin Buddhist Temple) 淨禪普賢佛寺 Gallery Chinatown2.jpg|Map provided with the game depicting the Chinatown area and its surroundings. Chinatown-GTA4-CavityLane.jpg|Cavity Lane, GTA IV, a typical narrow street found in Chinatown. BankofLiberty-GTA4-Chinatown-exterior.jpg|Chinatown branch of the Bank of Liberty, GTA IV. DragonHeartPlaza-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Dragon Heart Plaza 龍心廣場. BrokerBridge-GTA4-Algonquinapproacharches.jpg|Approach arches at the Algonquin end of Broker Bridge, GTA IV. Videogeddon-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The building housing Videogeddon, GTA IV. Photo0149.jpg|B.A.H. Finance 大耳窿財務. However, 大耳窿(big earhole) in Chinese means 'Loan Shark'. bah_finance_02.png|Another photo of B.A.H. Finance 大耳窿財務. bean_machine.png|Bean Machine 機械豆豆 in Chinatown. The word "機械豆豆" means "mechanical bean" anyway. ben_chow_md.png|Ben Chow MD (clinic) 中醫周賓. "中醫" generally means "Traditional Chinese medicine", but sometimes means "Chinese physician". "Ben Chow 賓周"(reversed order of given name and family name) in Cantonese slang means penis. big_boss_nightclub.png|Big Boss Night Club 大帝卡拉OK夜總會. bl_building_material_co.png|B.L. Building Material Co. 包林建築材料有限公司. "包林" sounds similar as 包冧, which means "guarantee collapse" in Cantonese slang. body_canvas.png|Body Canvas, and the Underground Gun Shops at basement. common_travel.png|Common Travel 流氓旅行社. "流氓" means gangster in Chinese. creative_trendy_styling_house_02.png|Creative Trendy Styling House 創新時髦髮型部屋. cum_ming_traditional_massage.png|Cum Ming Traditional Massage 卡明古法按摩. "卡明" pronounces similar as "cumming". dr_steve_sze.png|Dr. Steve Sze 史塔西醫內科. "史塔(si-taap/shit-tower)" means toilet in Cantonese slang. e_hair_salon.png|E Hair Salon. fashion_jewelry.png|Fashion Jewelry 時尚鑽飾珠寶. fortune_jewelry.png|Fortune Jewelry 睦福珠寶金行. It related to the 六福珠寶(LukFook Jewellery), a famous jewellery store's brand-name in Hong Kong. go-go-gold_jewelry.png|Go-Go-Gold Jewelry 金元寶珠寶首飾. "金元寶" means gold sycee. hack_computer_inc.png|Hack Computer Inc 駭客. happy_motel.png|Happy Motel 歡樂旅館. high-end_massage_spa.png|High-End Massage Spa 超世紀水療按摩. jj_frozen_food_co.png|J.J. Frozen Food Co. 晶晶凍肉公司. Although there is a dozen of business called JJ in real world, "JJ" can means penis as the same pronounce. lax_convenient_store.png|Lax Convenient Store 佘王士多. The pronounce of "佘王" same as "蛇王(snake-king)" which means lazy guy (and sometimes use it as a verb.) liberty_city_telecom.png|Liberty City Telecom 自由城電訊. little_duck_travel_inc.png|Little Duck Travel Inc. 鴨仔旅遊代理. In Cantonese "趕鴨仔(ducklings driving)" is a negative simile the package tours, the tour guide drives the tourist sites to sites as fast as possible. lucky_stroke_massage.png|Lucky Stroke Massage 賓旺指壓按摩. mk_restaurant_02.png|MK Restaurant 銘機茶餐廳. new_centry_fast_food_restaurant.png|New Centry Fast Food Restaurant 新萬年小食. people_restaurant.png|People Restaurant 中華樓. "中華" means Chinese. Also there's another business in the same building upper floors: JJ International Corp. (晶晶移民旅貿公司), KK Employment Agency Center (K. K. 職業介紹中心), New Gen Times (新一代華人民生報), Coek-Jyut Life Insurance(卓越人壽保險). people_sport.png|People Sport 人民體育用品. peter_wong_chinese_pancake_house.png|Peter Wong Chinese Pancake House 皮蛋黃正宗蔥油餅. "Peter Wong" with similar pronounce with "皮蛋黃(century egg's yolk)". in wikipedia. porka_tea_restaurant.png|Porka (Tea Restaurant) 卜佳茶餐廳. "卜佳(baak-gai)" looks similar as "仆街|puk-gai)" super_real_fashion_jewelery.png|Super Real Fashion Jewelery 超假首飾. However "超假" means "super fake". sweet_potato_hair_02.png|Sweet Potato Hair Saloon 蕃薯髮型屋. "蕃薯頭(sweet potato head)" in Cantonese slang means dumbass' hair-style. tai_tai_po_groups_ltd.png|Tai Tai Po Groups Ltd. 大大煲廚具公司. "大煲" means big trouble in Cantonese slang. tam_intl_enterprise_ltd.png|Tam Int'l Enterprise Ltd 譚冠企業有限公司. 譚冠 pronounces same as 痰罐(Spittoon). uncle_e_jewellery.png|Uncle E Jewellry 貳叔公珠寶金行. "貳叔公/二叔公" usually means pawnbroker in Cantonese slang. uncle_lee_attorney.png|Uncle Lee Attorney 律師李公公. "公公" means grandfather/elder, but it's common use as eunuch (negative). y_g_drugs.png|Y G Drugs 黃綠藥房. "黃(yellow) 綠(green) 醫生(doctor/physician)" means quack in Cantonese slang. 167_telecom_02.png|(167 Telecom) 167電訊數碼. 9394_studio.png|(9394 Studio) 九三九四工作室. canguanju_dim_sum_house_02.png|(Canguan-Ju Dim Sum House) 粵港居點心坊. chinese_medicine_gynaecology_clinic.png|(Chinese Medicine Gynaecology Clinic) 中醫婦科診所 datsaiman_accountant_office.png|(Dat-Sai-Man Accountant Office) 達西文會計師事務所 illegal_copy_02.png|(Illegal Copy) 老翻. lei_dab_lei_financial_company_ltd.png|(Lei Dab Lei Financial Company Ltd. Lei Dab Lei means compound interest in Cantonese) 利疊利財務 new_asia_chinese_laundry_general_chamber_of_commerce.png|(New Asia Chinese Laundry General Chamber of Commerce) 新亞華人洗衣總商會 nghiujuk_life_insurance.png|(Ng Hiu Juk Life Insurance, Ng Hiu Juk means immobile in Cantonese) 吳曉郁人壽保險 jattintong.png|Jat-Tin-Tong Traditional Chinese Medicine Research Institute 壹天堂中藥研究院. pawnshop.png|(Pawnshop) 大押. "大押" usually use for the name of pawnshop. shoe_repair_big_brother.png|(Shoe-Repair Big Brother) 補鞋大佬 underground_mansion_traditional_food.png|(Underground Mansion: Traditional Food) 地下山莊 傳統地道美食 wangsat_loan_n_finance.png|(Wang-Sat Loan & Finance) 宏實貸款財務 zengsim_poujin_fatzi.png|(Zeng-Sim Pou-Jin Buddhist Temple) 淨禪普賢佛寺 Navigation }} Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Chinatown Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars